


We're damned after all

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, just so you know, the handler is fucking trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: the apocalypse is back on track, but first Five needs to have a chat with somebody//prompt filled: grabbed by the chin
Series: bad things happen bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	We're damned after all

Five fucked up.

he knows, knows that the commision would still be on their asses even after the brief moment of truce that happened back in '63. Five knew how easy it would be to kill Dot and Herb, knew that the commision would know what happened and would make sure to change that.

but _ha_ , Five had outsmarted them with him going back to 2019. far enough from 1963 that the commision would take time to even find them. but 1963 was decades ago, and Dot and Herb had been killed decades ago.

shit had happened since then, Five admits. he knew that Dot and Herb would not live to see another day when he left them back in the sixties- threw them both under the bus, if you will. he thinks both Herb and Dot knew about that fact though, knew they would be terminated for the treachery that they have done.

Five had saw it in their eyes, saw the resignation and the fear, the terrible fear. he knew he signed their death sentence when he took the briefcase from them, and he knew that they all knew what was going to happen. a life for a life, an eye for an eye, _öga for öga_.

as he was saying, something had changed. they have changed something so drastically the moment they dared to take a breath of the sixties air. Five knew that their very existence in the sixties caused a ripple in time, disrupted the gentle stream that it was once were. 

and then they fucked up in the sixties, changed the course of events too much. maybe it changed the moment Klaus built his reputation in the sixties, blabbered about the future and made himself a god amongst men. maybe it changed because Allison stepped foot in Texas back in the sixties and walked through the streets with her head raised up, uncaring for the rules these racist, sexist men established.

maybe it changed because Luther started working for Jack Ruby, mingled with people he never ever should've met, made some friends who he never should've even talked to. maybe it had changed because Diego came barrelling in to the roaring sixties with nothing but his wit and his knives strapped in his body and the first thing he does is try to save people who should've been dead. maybe it had changed because Vanya decided to have a nefarious affair with her own friend, dared to find happiness after she had tried to end the world, stopped trying to remembers, content living in her blessed ignorance 

or maybe it had changed the moment he stepped into the heat of the battle in 1963 and left his siblings to die. Five does not know what triggered the major change but if he had to guess, he's pretty sure it's the moment they all stupidly agreed to meet up with their father

he did not have a bad time meeting his father, Five would admit. sure, the old man did not take them too seriously but unlike his sibling, Five did not get humiliated by Reginald. the old man even offered Five a piece of advice.

but they have already made a very bad image. Five knew that if he saw six stupid adults claim to be his children in the future, he would've changed his directions too.

one thing led into the other, Five assumed. maybe it was after the have met Reginald that the history changed so drastically. it does not really matter how much the history had been moved for it to snowball into a giant tragedy. Five knew even the smallest thing can make or break an apocalypse, and they have a mountainpile of history that they had changed.

things that weren't supposed to happen came to be and history that should've happened never did. their father adopted another set of kids, for example. Five did not even think of the rest of the miracle babies, but his father surely did.

Ben was a shock for them all, Klaus more than the others. Five had to pull Klaus out of the mansion the moment he realized that this Ben was nowhere near the Ben that he knew, and not even close to the Ben that Klaus spent his whole life with. 

Klaus was catatonic. Five had to pull and zap his out of the house because Klaus simply shut down after hearing Ben blame Klaus for his death— " _you could bring people back and you are too self absorbed to even try_ " Ben had hissed out, leaning in to Klaus and Five can only watch numbly as Klaus trembled softly. " you are too selfish. _you kept me for yourself._ you robbed me of what i could've had Klaus" this Ben is not their Ben, Five knows but he also know that Klaus does not know that, not anymore because he knows how easy the reality could blend into the mind.

and now, two weeks later, Five is back at the commision headquarters. he knows this is bound to happen one way or another, knows that he would have to stare at the barrel of a gun once more without blinking. 

"the future is shit by the way" Five muttered, breaking the silence that washed over the room as he refused to look at the handler, his eyes choosing to stay on the empty fishbowl instead. 

"maybe if you haven't interfered with it then it would've been better" Five wonders if the handler simply killed Carmichael or had she done something more sinister with him, guess he'll never really know

"and let the world burn?" he snorted, hands taping on his knees as he blinked once, twice before finally moving his gaze. not to stare at the handler but to look at her nameplate, his back curling further.

"the world is going to end one way or another number Five" the handler purred and Five had to stop himself from curling further into himself. "maybe you shouldn't try to rush it then"

Five knew the apocalypse is back on track, of course he did. the moment that he saw his father's new circus freaks he knew he'll have to fix another mess, save his incompetent siblings again. Five knows that he may have to kill Ben to achieve that, and as much as it would pain him to do that, Five knew worst come to worst, he would do it. he knows because he almost did, once, when he ran towards his glowing sister with the intention of killing her, just so that the world wouldn't end

"i am not rushing the apocalypse" the handler explained, talking as if he is a toddler who could not understand anything yet. "i am just making sure that what needs to be done gets done on the right time"

a job is a job, Five knows that. but that does not make it easier for him to stop himself from strangling the handler until he's sure she stays dead this time.

" well i'm pretty sure that Vanya would not cause the apocalypse anytime soon" Five sounded _way too sure_ for someone who does not really know how the things would play out "so i guess you would have a lot of time in your hand"

Five gripped the armrest as he slowly pushed himself off the chair because to be honest, he just wants to go home, back to the family that he has. "who said that your sister would cause the apocalypse this time?"

that stopped him from his track. Five finally looked at the handler, whose face is still pristine as ever if you would ignore the bullet wounds in her dace.

"do you think that Vanya is the only one capable of ending the world?" the handler whispered and for the first time in years, Five felt terrified of her again. "did you seriously think that number Five?"

the handler slowly stood up from her chair and Five could only watch her back as she made her way into the globe bar in the corner of her office. "did it never really cross your mind?" the handlers tone was mocking amd Five can only grip the armrest of his chair tighter, his hands paling further.

" your siblings are very powerful number Five" the handler said as if he never knew about that. "too powerful, i would admit." Five watched as she slowly turned towards his direction, a glass of something– whiskey perhaps, clutched in her hand. 

"Klaus- is his name Klaus?- could raise the dead. only you and i knows what he is truly capable of. you saw with your own eyes how he commanded those ghost of his like a puppeteer." Five felt his eyes go wide at that. could Klaus really end the world? Five doesn't think he could- but he also never suspected Vanya and he already had to stop two apocalypses that she had caused. 

"your sister could also cause the apocalypse. not Vanya, the other one" the handler made her way to five, her pace slow as she watched Five with sharp eyes. "she is too powerful. you know she is number Five. after all you have all been under her spell"

the thing is, the handler is correct. if Five really thinks about it logically, he knows all of them could cause the apocalypse. they are all powerful and stupid enough to do things like that in accident, and as much as Five would want the apocalypse to stop happening because of them, he knows that the sun would sooner melt itself off rather than the apocalypse not ever happening anymore.

"Diego, for all that he's stupid, you and i can both attest to his strength" Five watched as the handler stopped beside the chair in front of him, her eyes not leaving Five. "he outsmarted my daughter, poisoned her mind and _took her from me_." the handles stopped to take a sharp breath, her eyes closing for a brief moment. 

"not even mentioning his abilities. the boy could manipulate projectiles number Five" the handler informed him, as if he did not realize that the moment he saw how Diego moved those bullets that rained through both of them. "his power is never about his precision after all. its all about his telekinesis. and you can only imagine how much tragedy he could cause if he does not learn how to reign in his abilities"

Five breathed in sharply at that. he knows how much damage Diego could do with his newfound abilities. he knows how easy it would be to fuck things up with Diego's powers. Five knows his brother, and he knows how reckless and foolish he becomes, how selfless and dumb he goes at sometimes. and Five fears that it would be the world's downfall.

"and your other sibling, Luther. we both know that he was stupid enough to cause the first apocalypse." Five gripped the armrest tighter, just so he could hide how his hands started trembling. "he was stupid enough to kill one of your siblings the last time, did you even know that?" the handler giggled, high and mocking and Five is at lost because he did not know that. 

"your siblings go off like landmines number Five. too easy and too quick, Luther would just have to push them once and the would explode, and _boom_ the world would go" her hands mimicked a firework as her grin made its way into her painted lips. 

"maybe he'd kill Klaus again but this time it would be in front of you and you would be the one to cause the apocalypse this time" Five blanched when he realized what the handler meant. Luther killed Klaus on the last timeline, _which timeline?_ he does not have a clue. 

"you're lying" went tumbling past his lips. childish accusation sounding pathetic even to his ears. 

"i am not and we both know it" the handler said gently as she placed her glass into her desk, a painted nail tapping once on the hardwood. "i have no reason to lie to you. i thought you deserved to know that one of your siblings killed your brother"

Five startle the moment he felt a hand on his chin, at first softly but suddenly gripping him tightly, fingers curling over his jaw as the handler forced his head to angle towards her "the apocalypse would happen one way or another and time is ticking number Five" the handler mocked as she shook his head softly.

"im afraid this time it would be too much to handle" the handler slowly let go of his face, hands slapping him softly twice as if to ground him before she had stepped back, a sneer in place.

Five stood up with shaky legs. his eyes never leaving the handler as he balled his fist. he took one final look into the handler's eyes to see if she was lying and when he saw no deceit in her eyes, Five could do nothing but to snarl as he popped away in a flash of blue.

Five know he have a lot of things to do. he have another apocalypse to stop, another equations to solve but first he knows he have to talk to Klaus, to Luther, to all of his siblings because time is running out, and he's afraid he wouldn't be able to manipulate it once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i worte something canon compliant?!!???!? lmao this is a once in a blue moon thing 
> 
> title is from Mama by My Chemical Romance if you are curious 
> 
> yell at me @bennybentacles on tumblr


End file.
